Stars And Flowers
by aly-chan42
Summary: Haruhi has a new neighbor that she takes a liking to, but what happens when she begins thinking of the new girl in a more than friendly way?
1. I Think I Like Her

**Hrmm... So I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago, and I didn't really like it. But after reading it again, and making a few minor alterations, I'm pretty happy with it. I'm excited to see what I can do with this story.**

**I apologize before hand for any mistakes. Editor-san was busy so I didn't get this chapter proof-read by her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Fate one: <span>_

_I think I like her_

* * *

><p>"So it's decided!" Tamaki said as he stood from his chair at the head of the table with a flamboyant gesture of his hands. "Next week we are to hold a tea party, in the traditional Japanese style! I am glad that the Host Club was able to come to this decision!"<p>

"I'll start preparations immediately," Kyoya said as he gently pushed his glasses back into place.

"I declare this meeting of the Ouran High School Host Club officially adjourned! You are all free to go!" Tamaki nodded towards the fellow members of the club as the joint noise of several chairs scraping against the wood floor was heard throughout the pink walls of music room number three.

Haruhi let out a breath as she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Going home, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked from his place next to his twin.

"Yep. I have to study for that history test tomorrow. What about you guys?"

"Same," they replied in unison.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow,." Haruhi smiled and waved back at Honey who sat upon Mori's shoulders. She opened the door walked out, the only sound being her black shoes clicking on marble flooring and the soft noise of the door slowly swinging shut behind her. As Haruhi walked she let a small smile play across her delicate features, happy to be going home, but also happy at the thought of returning to her friends again the next day. No matter how annoying or loud or strange they (coughcoughTamakicoughcough) could be they were still her friends, and she enjoyed being around them. Recently she had been thinking about what her life would be like if she hadn't broken that vase. She came to the conclusion that over all she was very glad that she had broken it, and become part of the Host Club family.

Soon Haruhi found her thoughts interrupted by a familiar sidewalk and building. As she approached her apartment complex she noticed a big van parked in front of it, the logo for a moving company on the side. She stood and watched for a moment as two men carried a light blue sofa inside. When she was sure she wouldn't get in the way she slipped up to her own door and walked inside.

"Hey dad!" she addressed the woman sitting at the table.

"Good afternoon Haruhi! How was school today?" her father asked in his not so manly voice.

"It was good. What's with the moving van outside?" the brunet asked as she walked over to the window to watch once again.

"Some new people are moving in downstairs. You should go say hi."

"A little later. I have a test tomorrow." The studious girl wanted to make sure that she knew everything perfectly, though she was sure it wouldn't take long to study. She was good at remembering things, especially things she enjoyed; like history. "I'm going to go change," Haruhi said as she turned her chocolate orbs away from the window.

"Alright. I've got to get to work now. I'll see you later," her father said as he stood, kissed his daughter on the cheek and grabbed his purse as he headed out the door. Haruhi was excited to meet her new neighbors, but she decided it would be best to let things quiet down a bit before going to welcome them.

Haruhi walked to her bedroom and changed into more casual clothes. She slipped on a pair of whit capri pants, a light blue T-shirt and a green vest. After changing Haruhi made herself some tea and went to pass the time by studying.

After a good amount of time had passed, and the moving van had been gone for a while, and Haruhi was sure she would ace the test, the brunet decided to go and check out the new neighbors. She new exactly which door belonged to them because it was quite previously the only empty one in the building. She stood and slipped on a pair of sandals before heading out of her house and down the stairs.

The door to the recently occupied apartment was slightly ajar, letting a thin sliver of light ease it's way through the crack and down onto the wooded floor. There was a bit of noise coming from within, some rustling and moving about. Haruhi hesitated for a moment, not sure if she would be bothering them. She decided that she should knock, so she did. Her slight hand curled its fingers and wrapped the door frame three times. There was no pause for silence before an answer was given.

"Come in, it's opened!" a woman's voice called charmingly from within. It was a pretty and light voice, though not particularly high, and definitely not squeaky. Haruhi gently pushed the door opened and stepped into the apartment. It was a lot like the one she lived in with her dad, two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room, and dining room. It was bare save for the unopened boxes and strewn furniture, and a girl standing on tiptoe trying to reach a small box that was at the top of a high pile of boxes. Her back was turned to Haruhi, but the she didn't mind, she got a good look at the wavy blond hair cascading down a thin back, and of the girl's calf muscles flexing beneath her slightly tanned skin. After a second the girl managed to grab the box and turned to look at her visitor.

"Hello. Sorry about that," she said with a sweet smile and a slight bow.

"It's fine," Haruhi said returning the warm grin. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I live upstairs and wanted to come and say hi."

"Hi," the other girl said as she put the box down. "I'm Matsumodo Sayuri." She bowed slightly in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Haruhi said as she examined the young woman before her. She had just below the shoulder blade blond hair, lighter than Honey's, but not as harsh a yellow as Tamaki's. She wore black leggings that ended just below her knees and a gray layered mini skirt over. On top she wore a reddish purple shirt that's sleeves reached her elbows and was adorned with lace trim, and a loose white tank top over it. She was pleasingly curvy, maybe a tad busty for her age, but nothing out of the norm. The thing that was perhaps most intriguing about her though, was her eyes. They were different colors. The right one was a light mossy green color with a few flex of gold. The green carried on into her left eye, but very quickly faded into a muted purple-blue color, making only the edge the mossy tone.

_She's kind of… cute. _Haruhi thought as she tilted her head slightly.

"Please, come in, take off your shoes," Sayuri gestured to Haruhi as she sat down at a table. Haruhi was soon seated across from her, looking into her somehow natural duel color eyes. "Thank you for coming to visit me. I was getting tired of unpacking."

"Sure. Isn't anyone else moving in with you?"

"My brother, but he won't get here until tomorrow. Something came up at work so he had to go to the city. Would like something to drink? Tea?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you…"

"It's not a problem; I already have hot water because I made some earlier."

"Then sure. I'd love some tea." Sayuri poured some hot water into two cup and added tea bags, then returned to the table setting the cups down. "Thank you."

"Sure." The blond girl smiled again, it was a pretty smile, on a pretty face. She wasn't incredibly gorgeous or anything, maybe almost a little plain, but her smile looked so genuine and happy that it made her entire face light up. _It's kind of like a blooming flower. _Haruhi concluded. _It's pretty when closed, but when it opens it becomes truly beautiful, even… breathtaking._

"Matsumodo-san, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity. She didn't look to be that much older than Haruhi. Probably a High School student.

"Me? I'm seventeen. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen," Haruhi replied, for some reason quite glad that the other girl was not much older than she was.

"Do you have a job Fujioka-san?" Sayuri tilted her head slightly, her blond locks falling forward in front of her shoulder. Haruhi thought about the Host Club, but that was only a club, not really a job.

"No, I don't. I'm always busy with school or housework."

"Housework?"

"Yeah. My mom is dead so I have to do most of the cooking and cleaning and shopping. I kind of like it though, and my dad is always willing to help."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your mother." Haruhi thought she saw a slight gleam of irritation in Sayuri's delicate eyes at the mention of the word mom. It made her wonder why Sayuri was living with her brother.

"No, don't be. It was many years ago, and I miss her, but I'm happy with just me and my dad. Do you have a job?"

"Yeah," the young woman seemed to become instantly happier as she talked about her job. "I work at a bakery that my aunt owns. I get to make all sorts of delicious sweets. I really like it because baking is fun and it feels really nice to see people so happy as they buy things. It feels good to know that I had a part in someone's happiness."

Haruhi smiled at this. "Yeah, bakeries are happy places, aren't they?"

The two teens talked for the next two hours, losing track of time because of the enjoyment they found in the conversation. It seemed so natural to Haruhi to be talking to Sayuri. She was very easy to talk to and made Haruhi feel good and want to smile just seeing the other's joy and enthusiasm. Sayuri was quick to listen, but never hesitant to speak, not only talking about herself, but not making everything about Haruhi either. They learned a lot about each other, just going where the conversation took them.

Sayuri lived with her older brother Daiki, who was 29 and was often away due to business. She loved to cook - especially bake and even more than liking sweet things she enjoyed spicy things. Sayuri loved pandas, was afraid of wasps, and hated sad songs or stories that ended in tragedy. She could never make up her mind when asked what was her favorite and said that her eyes were indecisive. She was excited, but also a bit nervous, to start a new school, but was already planning on joining the track team and the karate club.

Haruhi also found herself telling Sayuri things she generally wouldn't tell people she just met, but she felt like she had know Sayuri for more than just two hours. It was refreshing talking to Sayuri, like getting a breath of fresh air. Haruhi got a feeling from her that she had never experienced before. It just felt good.

Sayuri glanced at a clock that was propped up against wall. "Oh my." She exclaimed. "I do believe we have been here for over two hours." Haruhi looked at the clock as well. The hands were pointing to eight twenty seven.

"Maybe I should go. Let you get back to unpacking," Haruhi stood.

"Thank you for stopping by, I really enjoyed talking to you."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Matsumodo-san."

"Um…" the blond girl looked down for a moment. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I would be happy if you called me Sayu, or Sayuri if you like."

Haruhi smiled. "Okay, Sayu, but only if you call me Haruhi. Deal?"

"Deal. Haruhi," Sayu said the name as if testing it out.

"See you later," Haruhi waved as she opened the door.

"Yep. See you later."

Soon Haruhi was back in her own house and busy with things like dinner and chores. Her father came home and she happily told him about her newfound friend. The rest of the evening all she could think about was the blooming smile and the kind words of Sayuri. As she lay in bed and closed her eyes she thought more about this feeling that she had, and how just thinking about Sayu made her happy. Before slipping off into a slumber Haruhi quietly let a few words escape from her pink lips, "I think… I think I like her."

* * *

><p><em>End Fate One<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated ^u^<strong>


	2. Cupcakes and Dinner

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in like, a month. I could go on and on with excuses, but none of them could make up for my failure. (*tear*) So I'll just make this short and sweet:**

**I apologise. **

**And now for some good news, I'm on summer break! Yay! And that means? I have nothing to do all day! Now I have all the time in the world write and I'll (hopefully) get my stories updated at least once a week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Fate Two:<em>

_Cupcakes and dinner_

* * *

><p>Haruhi yawned lightly as she slipped on her black shoes and picked up her bag. It wasn't that she was particularly tired, but early mornings usually left her yawning once or twice. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and said a quick goodbye to her father before heading out the door. Haruhi's pace was quicker than usual, she found herself almost rushing to get to school so that the day could go by and she cold get home to see Sayuri. She couldn't get her mind of the pretty smile and intriguing personality of her new neighbor, and wanted to spend more time with her as soon as possible. She planed on dropping into Sayuri's apartment and inviting her and her brother to diner as soon as she got home.<p>

Luckily for Haruhi she didn't have to wait that long at all to see Sayuri. Just as she had gotten out of the building and down onto the sidewalk she heard her named called by a voice of growing familiarity. The brunette turned to see Sayuri rushing down the stairs towards her. The girl stopped just in front of her and grinned gently. Haruhi just looked for a minute, hoping it didn't seem like she was staring. Sayu was just so cute in her school uniform, with the pleated skirt and little sailor shirt. The blonde's words broke her out of her trance of admiration.

"Good morning Haruhi, how are you?" Sayuri questioned, while running a delicate hand through her hair to clear her face.

"I'm great Sayu, how are you?" Haruhi smiled back at her.

"I'm good. I almost didn't recognize you in that uniform. No offense, but you look kind of like a boy." At this the brunette let out a teetering laugh.

"That's because at the school I go to everyone thinks I'm a boy. I don't really care though, I don't think gender should really matter."

"That's great," Sayuri beamed. "And I actually think it's really adorable." Haruhi didn't know why, but she felt a light heat in her cheeks at Sayuri's comment, and hoped that the blush didn't show. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'll explain it to you later today, but it would take a little long to do it right now. Speaking of later, my dad and I were wondering if you and your brother wanted to have dinner with us tonight, because, you know, you just moved in and all…"

"We'd love to!" she said excitedly. "Unpacking and getting settled in is stressful enough, I assumed we'd be eating microwave noodles for at least the next week." The two girls laughed together at the thought. "And what time should we arrive?"

Haruhi replied, "how about seven? That should give me enough time to prepare everything."

"Sounds great!"

"I suppose we should both get going to school now," Haruhi concluded.

"Wait just a minute," Sayuri said hurriedly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small container, bowing slightly as she handed it the shorter girl. Haruhi was about to open her mouth and ask what it was, but Sayuri was already explaining. "I'm really grateful that you stopped by last night. It really meant a lot to me, and to make friends in a new place is such a relief. I just wanted to express my gratitude, so I baked you something to eat at lunch. But don't open it until then, because it's a surprise!"

"Thank you. I look forward to eating it." The two girls said their goodbyes and headed different ways down the sidewalk to get to their respective schools.

When Haruhi got to school she went through classes as usual, though she did feel a little distracted, especially in the class just before lunch. She was just itching to open the cute little container Sayuri had given her and find out what was inside. But it was supposed to be a surprise and so she waited. At lunch she decided to go up to the roof and eat alone. She ate her own homemade bento, maybe a little too quickly. And then she opened the container Sayuri had given her. Inside was a cupcake, but Haruhi decided it was probably the most beautiful cupcake she had ever seen.

It was dark chocolate with crisp white icing on top. The icing was piped into three layers of little petals, and the centers of the edible petals were all sprinkled with a pretty pink sugar. There were small chocolate spheres in the center of the petals, and bright green icing leaves made it complete. A flower. Haruhi just looked at it for a little while, thinking it was too pretty to eat. After a while she decided that Sayuri had made it specifically for her, and so she ate it, but slowly. Sweet things weren't usually Haruhi's favorite, but this was delicious. The dark chocolate base was just the perfect mix of sweet and bitter, and the icing was light, not too dense and sugary.

After Haruhi had finished the cupcake, and daydreamed a little about Sayuri, she headed back to class. The rest of the day went by as usual. After school duties at the host club seemed to drag on longer than usual, but Haruhi still managed her gentle smile and kind disposition. After saying quick, and slightly overdramatic, goodbye's to her friends Haruhi made her way out of music room number three, down the hall, and towards home.

Once inside her small apartment Haruhi quickly finished her homework and began cooking dinner with the help of her dad. They had just finished placing everything on the low table when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" The brunette called as she quickly untied her apron and tossed it on a hook in the kitchen. She swung the door open and smiled gently, gesturing the two figures inside, "Please, come in."

Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Sayuri looked as cute as ever. She wore a knee-length light grey dress with a green cardigan over it, her golden hair pulled back with a sky-blue bow.

"Hello Haruhi," Sayu greeted in a sing song voice. "And you must be Haruhi's father. Nice to meet you!" She smiled and bowed politely. "And this is my older brother." She looked over at the man standing next to her.

He smiled, showing his strait teeth, and introduced himself, "Hello. I'm Saitō Daiki. Pleasure to meet you."

Once the formalities were done, and everyone had settled around the table Haruhi had a better chance to scrutinize Daiki. It was surprising how little in common the siblings had. Where Sayu was short, Daiki was tall, Sayu was pleasantly tan while Daiki was creamy pale, Sayu had warm, light colored hair, Daiki's was a cool brown, Sayu was more soft and rounded, Daiki had sharper, more defined features. They had different last names too, Matsumodo and Saitō. One of the only things that they did have in common was their eyes. One of Sayu's eyes was blue and the other was a pretty green, and it was that same green that gently pooled in Daiki's careful stare.

Sayu's brother was kind and intelligent, and overall very likeable. Haruhi knew from her conversation with her new neighbor the other night that he worked for some sort of business and was often gone from home. He looked well traveled and talked like it too.

They had finished dinner within the hour, and the adults were left at the low table to continue their adult conversation. Haruhi led Sayuri to her small bedroom, where both girls sprawled out on the little bed, already so comfortable with each other.

"Thanks for dinner. It was yummy." The compliment slipped easily from Sayu's mouth as she smiled at her companion.

"No problem." Haruhi smiled back. "Stop by any time." Sayuri scrunched up her nose in thought, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her next sentence.

"Your dad is really interesting." She finally managed. "I like him."

Haruhi laughed a little. "Yeah. Interesting is a little bit of an understatement. When my mom died he vowed never to love another woman, and now he works at a cross-dresser bar." Sayuri had a slightly sour look flicker across her face, but only for a second before her sweet smile returned.

"That's cool. So tell me about school, and why everyone thinks you're a boy." Sayuri rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, her multicolored eyes looking down intently at Haruhi. "I want to hear about that."

"Alright, but it's a long and slightly painful story. Brace yourself."

About fifteen minutes later Haruhi had finished the entire story, starting with accidentally going into music room number three and breaking the vase, all the up to how Tamaki had made them into a little family, and how the hosts became her best friends. The two girls found themselves giggling at how absurd the entire thing sounded.

"You have such an interesting life, Haruhi. And the hosts sound really cool."

Haruhi snorted. "They're actually just normal teenagers, maybe a little… unique… but they're still total dorks."

"I love dorks!" Sayuri grinned widely. "They are just so… dorky!"

There was a few seconds of silence as the two girls studied each other's faces in inept contemplation. Haruhi flipped onto her stomach as well, mimicking Sayu's position.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Sayu said as she tilted her head, sending her gold hair rushing down her shoulder.

"Why do you live with your brother? And why do you have different last names?" Sayuri looked thoughtful again.

"Well," she began leaning heavily on her right arm. "Daiki and I have different mothers. Our father was still married to Daiki's mother when I was born, so I just took my mother's last name because no one was supposed to know. A few years later Daiki's mom died, but I still never met my dad. My mom went psycho so I was sent to live with my dad and Daiki. When I was thirteen our dad died, but Daiki was already twenty five (he's twenty nine now), and I had already pretty much been living in his apartment. See, my dad was never home much. Ever since then I have lived full time with Daiki. I really don't mind though. I like my brother." She finished her story with a smile, hoping not to seem too depressing.

Haruhi shrugged lightly. "That's a little complicated. But I'm glad you like living with your brother." She smiled shyly before adding, "And I'm really glad that you moved here."

"Yeah. I like it here. I like you too."

Haruhi felt slightly frustrated at Sayu's words. She was glad that the other girl found her so compatible, but felt a sting knowing that the like was only in a friendly way. The brunette had the sudden urge to slap herself. Of course it was only in a friendly way. They had only met yesterday for Christ's sake, and here she was, hoping that this possible straight, friendly, new neighbor felt something romantic for her. It was amazing that they had already become such fast friends after a short amount of time; and Haruhi was more than happy to keep it that way. For now.

"Hey, Sai-chan," Daiki used the endearing term for his little sister as he poked his head into Haruhi's room, "Time to get going."

"Mm-kay." Sayu nodded and Daiki left. The two girls hugged quickly and Haruhi couldn't help but notice how Sayu's blonde hair smelled faintly of strawberries. It was a nice smell. Soon the neighbors were gone and the Fujioka's were left to talk about how agreeable the siblings were as they washed and stowed the dishes.

Haruhi didn't know what, but there was something about Sayuri that made her loose her usual composed self. She got the sense that Sayu didn't surround herself with very many romantic restrictions, and hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could be something more than friends. Probably not anytime in the immediate future, but hopefully sometime relatively soon. But for now, the brunette was content just to enjoy the company, smile, and refreshing eyes of Sayuri Matsumodo.

* * *

><p><em>End Fate Two<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If I get into the habit of not updating promptly, please feel free to send me a strongly worded message to get my sorry ass into motion. <strong>

**Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated! =)**


	3. Fast Cars and Kimonos

_Fate Three:_

_Fast Cars and Kimonos_

* * *

><p>Everything went normally for Haruhi for the next two and a half weeks, well, at least as normally as her crazy life permitted. School was school, something she always enjoyed. The Host Club was, well, the Host Club, nothing more to say about that. But home life was… different. Because home was where Sayuri was, and Sayuri always made Haruhi happy. Sayuri also made her sad, but that seemed unimportant.<p>

About a week after Sayuri Matsumodo had moved into the apartment building the two girls were nearly inseparable. As soon as Haruhi was home from the Host Club and Sayu home from her aunt's bakery, where she worked almost daily, they spent every minute together until they went to bed. And sometimes they didn't even separate then. Sometimes they were at Haruhi's house, and sometimes at Sayuri's. Usually sleepovers took place at Sayuri's because she had a larger bed, and many extra pillows, though Haruhi had taken to using Sayuri as a pillow instead.

It was a damp Wednesday evening. The girls sat at the low table in Haruhi's dining room both working on homework. Sayuri wasn't stupid, but sometimes she wasn't the sharpest knife in the cupboard either. The only noise was the scratching of pencils on paper and faint breath escaping from sweet pink lips. The room smelled lightly of cinnamon and warm sugar, Sayu hadn't bothered changing out of the clothes she wore at the bakery. Sayuri paused for a moment, thinking, then put her pencil down on the table.

"Haruhi?" she asked tentatively.

Haruhi smiled and looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked, her brown eyes exploring Sayuri's blue and green ones.

Sayu opened her mouth, the shut it again. She shook her head, sending her silky blonde waves dancing over her shoulders.

"No. Never mind," Sayuri spoke weakly before picking up her pencil and concentrating on the math problems in front of her. Haruhi watched Sayu for a minute more before going back to her own homework. She wanted to know what Sayu was going to say, but decided to let it be for the time being. She figured that if it was important, Sayu would say it later.

At about nine-thirty Sayu had finished her homework and put everything neatly away in her Hello Kitty patterned bag. She stood up and straightened out her yellow pastel skirt before walking to the door. Haruhi followed closely behind.

"See you tomorrow, then," Haruhi said with tilt of her head.

"Yeah." Sayu attempted a smile but just ended up biting on her lower lip. Haruhi waited expectantly for her to turn out of the open door and go back to her own apartment, but she just stood awkwardly in the doorway for a minute.

"Anything else?" the brunette asked calmly.

Sayuri looked at the floor and fiddled with her thumb.

"It's just," she began speaking, then stopped, took a deep breath and blurted out, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" she laughed nervously. Haruhi blinked.

"You mean, like on a date?" Haruhi questioned carefully.

"Um, yeah, you know, but only if you want it to be a date, but we could just go somewhere as friends or, we don't have to go anywhere, you know, but I-"

"A date would be nice," Haruhi interrupted, surprised at how nervous the typically mellow Sayu was, and also feeling absolutely gleeful. Sayuri Matsumodo had just asked _her_ out! AND! She was nervous about it, worried that she might get rejected, which just made the whole thing even more adorable. Haruhi wanted to jump around and scream in joy, but figured it might scare away the other girl, so she just smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Sayuri looked hopeful.

"Honestly, a date would be really nice." the brunette rested her delicate hand on Sayu's bare shoulder. "If you hadn't asked I probably would have. But it might have taken me a month or two to gather the courage."

"_Really_?" Sayuri looked lightly shocked.

"Yes. Now is there anything you had in mind?"

"Yeah!" She looked excited. "This weekend there's a little fireworks festival going on near my aunt's bakery. I was hoping we could go and watch fireworks and buy delicious food and stuff. We could also stay at my aunt's house for the night since its closer. We wouldn't have to travel all the way back here in the middle of the night."

"That sounds great," Haruhi said, her head full of visions of holding hands while walking around, sharing ice cream cones, snuggling on a blanket while watching fireworks, and all sorts of other fluffy and delicious things.

Sayuri smiled, her multicolored eyes shone in the light.

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

The next day at school Haruhi was in a daze, which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. All she could do was smile and twirl her hair and think about Sayuri. Thinking about the blonde gave Haruhi a warm, fuzzy feeling, but it was more than that. What she felt for her neighbor was pleasant and soft, but it was also a sharp, and deep, and almost a little bit scary. But mostly it was warm and fuzzy.

In class she hardly raised her hand and had trouble focusing on the lesson. She would get distracted from her notes and end up doodling hearts and writing Sayuri's name on her paper instead. At lunch she sat alone and absentmindedly nibbled on a cookie that Sayu had baked, admiring the uneaten ones in front of her. During her free period Haruhi usually did homework, but this time she found a quiet corner in the library and thought about Sayuri's hands. They were pretty hands, she thought, almost as pretty as her ears. Luckily the host club wasn't taking any costumers that day, but they did have a meeting. Haruhi wasn't really paying attention. She was busy staring off into space, or drawing hearts on the napkin in front of her. She thought of something funny Sayu had said to her and giggled out loud.

"Are you okay?" she blinked out of her daze and looked at Kaoru, who had just asked the question.

"Uh," Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, just thought of something funny, that's all."

"You sure you feel okay? Because you've been acting strange all day," Hikaru chimed in.

"Oh no!" Tamaki gasped, "Daddy's little girl isn't getting sick is she?" He rushed over to feel her forehead. Tamaki's hand was cool on her forhead, and it wasn't unpleasant. But then she remembered Sayuri's hands. Her hands were always warm, comforting. She wished Tamaki's hands were warm like Sayu's.

The brunette gently pushed Tamaki's hand away from her. "I'm fine, you guys. Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, everything is great, really great." She smiled. Maybe she shouldn't have said the last part, but she wanted to share her warm fuzzy happiness with her friends. She felt the sudden urge to tell them about her upcoming date, and how much she adored her neighbor, but she very quickly repressed the urge, thinking about how the news would only cause turmoil and distress among her companions. She realized that everyone was looking at her, waiting for an explanation, or something.

"Would you guys like some cookies?" she finally asked. There was a communal 'huh?' of confusion, but Haruhi was already pulling the cookies out of her bag. She pried open the container and set it down on the table. "Help yourselves. They're really good." After a moment's hesitation Hunny picked a chocolate one with strawberry flavored sprinkles. Everyone else chose a cookie as well.

"Wow, this is really yummy, Haru-chan," Hunny sang as he munched. "Can I have another one?"

Haruhi patted his head. "Have as many as you want."

"Did you make these?" Kaoru asked, looking at the half eaten pistachio crisp in his hand.

"Nah, I got them from I bakery close to my house." The truth was that Sayuri had baked and given them to her, something she did almost daily, but technically cookies just like them, and probably made by Sayu, were being sold at the bakery she worked at. So it wasn't a total lie.

Kyoya scribbled something down on his clipboard, then pushed up his glasses and looked at Haruhi. "I thought you didn't like sweet things."

"I don't."

"Then why were you carrying so many cookies in your backpack?"

"Because I like _these _cookies," Haruhi concluded. "They're special cookies."

The next two days Haruhi was still giddy, and a little bit dreamy, but she managed to act more normally than on Thursday. Although it wasn't rare for one of her friends to catch her staring out a window with a far away, romantic look on her face, or to see her absently drawing hearts and flowers on her papers. They all thought it was odd, but no one inquired further about her strange mood. It was almost nice, thought Tamaki, to see her act girly and soft.

Saturday afternoon came, and just in time! Haruhi simply couldn't hold in her glee, so she skipped around the house laughing for a few minutes before her dad got home. She tapped her foot anxiously, waiting, waiting, and finally there was a familiar knock on her apartment door. She all but leaped out if her chair and scurried over to open it.

"Hello!" Haruhi was greeted by the sing-songy voice and brilliant smile of Sayu. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm all set." Haruhi beamed back, then pulled her into a quick hug.

"Okay. We can leave soon, but I want you too meet someone first."

Haruhi was briskly dragged down to the Saitō /Matsumodo apartment. She greeted Daiki with a curt nod and flap of the hand.

"Hi there Haruhi," he said warmly. "Ready to go see some fireworks?"

"Yeah. I'm excited," Haruhi admitted.

"Well, hello there!" Came and unfamiliar and slightly loud voice from the other side of the room. Haruhi turned to see a young woman, probably in her early or mid twenties walking toward them, She was quite a sight to take in. She was very tall, probably five eight or five nine. Her hair was cut short, and dyed a deep blue color. Her large eyes were a light cinnamon color. She had on baggy cargo pants and a white tank top, about four rugged looking necklaces were hanging from around her neck. "You're so tiny!" the woman squealed, and pulled Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Don't smother her, Lynn," Haruhi heard Daiki's dark voice from where he sat at the table.

"Sorry," she said, releasing the small girl. "I probably shouldn't have done that, you're just so cute!"

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's fine," she said, brushing herself off, then bowing politely. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, pleasure to meet you."

Lynn bowed as well. "I'm Lynda Cline, but you can just call me Lynn." Haruhi liked the way Lynn looked laid back, and how she was so openly friendly. She was noticeable with her blue hair, and toned arms, but not outlandish.

"Lynn is Daiki's girlfriend," Sayuri filled Haruhi in. "She's from America but she moved to Osaka about six years ago. Daiki stays at her apartment when he has to do business there."

Lynn didn't look Japanese, but she spoke the language perfectly, accent and everything.

"Cool, why did you decide to move to Japan?" she asked Lynn.

"I wanted to study martial arts under an Japanese master. I've always loved parkour, but it was killer trying to find a kendo teacher in America. Plus Japan has always been my favorite country. I saw some Japanese movie when I was five and I've been obsessed ever since." Lynn shrugged. "Anyway, I don't need to go anywhere for the next couple of days, so I'm letting you and Sayu-chan borrow my car to go to your little festival."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. Now why don't you two scoot on outta her so my lover and I can have some alone time?" She playfully sat on Daiki's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing *Onee-chan, let me just grab my bag." Sayu giggled.

"_This _is Lynn's car?" Haruhi asked, awestruck. The two were standing in the parking lot, hooked together by their fingers and admiring the bright red and very expensive looking car.

"Yep, isn't in great?"

"Wait, she's just letting us, two teenage girls, take her wicked expensive car, and drive it pretty much wherever we want?"

"Yeah," Sayu thought for a moment. "Lynn isn't very strict, she's, what's the word? Mellow. Lynn is very mellow. Plus she probably has enough money to buy a new one if anything happens."

"I didn't expect that. She doesn't look rich, and she certainly doesn't act it."

"I know! But apparently she's loaded. Her family owns like, half of America or something. Her grandmother passed away when she was nineteen and left her a bazillion dollars. Then, when she came to Japan, she landed a job really high up in the same company that Dai-chan works for. Her apartment in Osaka is huge! It must be a hundred times the size of the one here."

Haruhi found the childish way that Sayu exaggerated very endearing.

"She's super nice. Maybe a little too forward, but nice." Sayu said as she loaded the bags in the trunk. They climbed into the car and buckled up. Haruhi straightened out the blue skirt she had decided to wear (it took her half an hour to choose her outfit), and looked over at Sayuri, who was already looking at her. They just looked at each other for a moment, Sayu studying Haruhi's brown orbs, and Haruhi gazing at Sayuri's one blue eye and one green eye. After a minute Sayu cleared her throat. "Maybe we should get going now."

"Good idea."

Sayu started the car and placed her hands on the wheel. "Oh! I brought CD's." She held up a CD case. "Most of them are weird American and British bands that Lynn turned me on to. Pick out anything you like."

The bakery wasn't far at all. They really only needed the car to get to the festival, but Haruhi was excited. She had never been to the bakery before. It was a quaint little place with wooden displays and cute little chairs. It smelled wonderful inside, like frosting, and sugar, and spices. Sayu's aunt, Keiko Matsumodo, was a pleasant, motherly, plump woman. She seemed just like the type who would run a bakery. Her hair was the color of a wheat field Haruhi had once seen in the country side, and it was all tied up on top of her head. Her eyes were kind, and she ushered the two girls in, and past the bakery to the upstairs, where she lived with her husband, Saburo. Haruhi learned that Saburo was Sayuri's mother's older brother, Keiko was only related by marriage.

"Hope you girls don't mid sharing a room." Keiko said as she set Haruhi's bags down in the guest room. "I'll pull out the futons while you girls are away so you won't have to worry getting them out when you get home late."

"Thank you," the girls said in unison. They giggled.

They bummed around in the guest room and in the bakery for a few hours. Sayu showed Haruhi where they worked, and they took a picture together dressed up in aprons and chef hats. About an hour before it was time to leave, Keiko searched the companions out.

"Now, what are you planning to wear to the festival tonight?" The lightly aging woman asked, leaning on the counter and gazing at the girls.

"Uh, I was just going to wear this." Sayu gestured at her salmon colored dress with white lace trim. "I'll probably put on a sweater though."

"Same with me." Haruhi said, looking down at the blue skirt and light green blouse she was wearing. It was rare for her to get so dressed up.

"What? You're not going to wear kimonos?" Keiko seemed taken aback.

"Are we supposed to?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course you are! What's a festival without kimonos?"

"A comfortable one?" Sayuri offered.

"Nonsense. I have some old kimonos upstairs that should fit you girls, and I insist that you wear them. Half the fun of a festival is dressing up!" Keiko lead the two girl upstairs to help them choose and get dressed in kimonos. She put Sayuri in a light purple one, with tiny white flowers and yellow birds all over it, and a whitish obi. Haruhi's kimono was white with a larger print of fans and flowers in different shades of pink and orange, the obi was a pleasant baby pink.

Keiko pulled out a sturdy wooden box, and upon opening it revealed all kinds of hair ornaments. She clipped some of Haruhi's chocolate bangs out of her face with two rhinestone clips. Sayu's hair was long enough to be twisted into a bun and held into place with a mother of pearl encrusted comb, decorated with two little birds.

Haruhi admired Sayu. She liked the way her feet looked so delicate in the sandals, and the expanse of her pale neck that was visible behind the purple collar, and how some of her hair had come loose around her face and curled just a bit, and the way she looked so grown up and majestic wearing a kimono, but still had the girlish and giddy air about her.

Keiko took a few pictures of them. Some on her own camera, one on Sayu's cell phone, and the other on Haruhi's phone. Haruhi now had three pictures of her and Sayu together on her cellphone. The first of them sitting on Haruhi's bed in pajamas, the second of them wearing aprons in the bakery, and the third of them in kimonos.

They thanked Keiko for letting them use the kimonos, and she fawned over them a bit more, then they were ready to leave. They snatched their bags and money from the guest room and headed out to the car, ready to eat yummy food, play some games, and watch fireworks.

* * *

><p><em>End Fate Three<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

*Onee-chan is an endearing nickname for an older sister. Because Lynn is dating Sayu's older brother, and they are very close, Sayu sometimes calls her Onee-chan.

Onii-chan is an endearing term for an older brother. Thought you ought to know.


	4. Fireworks and Futons

**A/N: So I've been getting lots of favorites and subscriptions, which I greatly appreciate. _But you know what would be even more awesome? Comments! Not so many of you do comment, so shout outs to akane1chan , Noir43 , Kaitiou A, Darkness-Overwhelmes-Me , KittyGirl, and Kyoki no Megami , who are all the people who have commented so far. Honestly I don't really care what you say in the comments. It can even be something really short like:_**

**_'this story is so cute!'_**

**_or_**

**_'this sucks'_**

**_or even just a smiley face :)_**

**_Anyway, I'm happy so many of you like the story. It's fun to write!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And after it was pointed out in some reviews, I'm happy to say I fixed the shirt line. I laughed so hard when I saw it that I almost didn't change it. This is what happens when you don't take the time to proof read, folks.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Fate Four:<em>

_Fireworks and Futons_

* * *

><p>It was early evening when the girls arrived at the festival sight. The air was warm and balmy, and smelled exciting. They found a parking spot and got out of the car only to gaze up at the tiny twinkling stars in the sky.<p>

"It's a good night for fireworks," Sayuri commented absentmindedly.

They walked in between the stalls and looked at all of the things people were selling, and they watched all of the people. Many of the women were wearing kimonos and Haruhi was suddenly glad Keiko had made them change.

"Look at all the lanterns. Aren't they pretty?" Sayu pointed to the rows of pink and white paper lanterns, all glowing softly.

They held hands as they walked around. They bought some cotton candy, and other festival food and found a quiet bench underneath a blossoming tree to sit and eat. They tried on funny masks and scarves, and watched a beautiful woman perform a fan dance. They listened to drums and visited a shrine and admired a stall with many tiny and elegant dolls. They helped a little girl in a mint green yukata find her mother, and they bought some flowers to put in their hair.

They were standing at a stall selling knick-knacks and all kinds of little trinkets.

"Hey, Sayu," Haruhi said, touching the other girl's arm.

"Hm?"

"I know the is really cliché, but we should get matching cellphone charms. There are some pretty ones over here." Sayuri smiled at the idea.

"Let's do it."

The girls looked through the matching cellphone charms. There were hearts, and Hello Kitties, and fruit, and funny faces, and butterflies, and animals. They finally decided on a set, yellow and orange fish that had magnets in the mouth, so when you held them near each other they stuck together like they were kissing. After they bought them they helped each other attach the charms to their cellphones. Then it was time for fireworks.

There were about thirty minutes of fireworks. Big ones, small ones, bright ones, loud ones, some that formed pretty shapes and some that just burst into oblivion. Sayuri's eyes were on the sky, but Haruhi mostly just looked at Sayuri. She liked the gentle arch of her nose, and the curve at the corner of her lips. She adored the way Sayu's eyelashes fluttered when she blinked, and how the loose hair framing her face blew in the breeze. Haruhi didn't entirely know it yet, but she was madly and hopelessly in love with the other girl.

Haruhi wanted to climb inside of Sayuri and breath her blood, and sleep in her lungs, and hold her until the world came crashing down around them. Instead she just smiled. Sayuri was so pretty.

It was towards the end of the fireworks, big electric blue sparkles were bursting in the sky. Haruhi gave Sayu's hand a squeeze, and in that moment, she felt courageous. They were both looking up at the sky, at the fireworks finale, when Haruhi asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sayuri smiled, but her eyes stayed glued on the fireworks.

"Yes."

They were exhausted when they got back to Keiko's house. The practically had to drag each other up the stairs and into the guest room. Luckily for them Keiko appeared like magic and helped them out of their kimons and into pajamas. She brushed out Sayu's hair and pulled back the blankets on their futons.

"Goodnight girls," she said with a broad smile, "Glad that you had fun." Haruhi and Sayuri looked at each other, then pushed the futons closer. They got under the blankets and tangled themselves up with each other. Sayuri's arm was under the brunettes head, and was bent up at the elbow so she could touch Haruhi's hair with her fingertips. Haruhi's arm was draped over Sayuri, she had a fist full of her gray T-shirt.

It was dark and silent, then, out of the blue, Sayuri whispered, "I like you."

Haruhi smiled and whispered back, "I like you too."

The next morning they woke up to the scent of warm waffles and fresh brewed coffee.

"Morning," Sayu sang cheerily.

"Hi," Haruhi responded with a smile.

It took them a minute to get untangled. After they stood up Sayuri kicked the bedding in victory.

"Have you seen my shirt?" she asked. "It's cute." It was a cute shirt. Light gray with a cartoon robot and a rocket ship surrounded by little stars on the front.

They ate breakfast with Keiko, sitting at the counter. They showed her their cellphone charms and told her about the fireworks, and the lost little girl, and the dolls and all the funny masks. Sayu's phone was sitting on the counter just next to her plate of waffles. It rang. She picked it up.

"I'll be right back," she told them as she hopped off the chair and went into another room.

Keiko and Haruhi continued their conversation. When Sayu got back she had a sour look on her face.

"Who was it?" Keiko asked.

"Miyu," Sayuri practically spat. Keiko sighed.

"You really shouldn't call her that."

"What else would I call her?"

"Hm, you could try 'mom.'"

Sayuri shook her head. "No way. That crazy-ass bitch is not my mother."

"Hey," Keiko said sharply, "That is my sister-in-law you're talking about." Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll need a new number now, though. Don't know how she got it."

On the ride home in Lynn's fancy red car, Haruhi asked about the call.

"Is Miyu your mother?"

Sayuri kept her eyes on the road. She didn't sound as bitter as before. "No. She's the woman who gave birth to me, but I wouldn't qualify her as a mother. Terrible woman really."

"Can I ask why you don't like her?" Haruhi questioned carefully while fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"She always has a bunch of games of 'I love you, I hate you' going on. One minute she's madly in love with someone, then the next they are her worst enemy, then the next she loves them again. It wouldn't be so bad if it was one person, but at any given time its probably at least five." Haruhi nodded. There were some girls at her school like that. One minute best friends, and the next trying to rip out each other throats.

"You got taken away from Miyu, right? Why's that?" She asked, then added, "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want." Sayu was quiet for a minute, the she let out a breath.

"It's fine. I guess Miyu just wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child. She lived really close to my aunt and uncle, Suburo and Keiko, when I was born. Even though I don't really remember it, I spent more time with them as a baby then with her. When I was four we moved away. She would forget about me, you know, forget to take me to school some days, or forget to pick me up. When I was seven she dropped me off at a friends house and left me there for three days. No one could contact her to tell her to pick me up. Sometimes she would just takeoff for the night, sleep at a boyfriends house or something, and I would be left home alone. When I was eight she came to pick me up from school really late. She was totally drunk, but I got in the car anyway. We ended up getting in a pretty serious car crash, and I was taken away for 'child endangerment.'"

That was the end of that conversation. They listened to music the rest of the way home and sang along to the songs they knew. When they got back to the apartment complex Haruhi said goodbye and headed to her apartment where she flopped on the bed and took a nap. Sayuri had to go to a sports meeting at school. Haruhi fell asleep clutching her cellphone charm and thinking about her new girlfriend. She remembered that they hadn't kissed yet, and thought that they should the next time they saw each other.

After Haruhi woke up from her nap, she finished her weekend homework, went to the grocery store, and did some cleaning around the house. At dinner time Sayuri popped by, she almost never knocked anymore. She told Haruhi and Mr. Fujioka that they should come down to her apartment for dinner. They did. It was a little more crowded than usual with five people, but everyone seemed happy. Lynn was loud and joking, but not in an obnoxious way.

After dinner Sayu grabbed some pajamas and a toothbrush and headed to Haruhi's bedroom. She didn't even have to ask if it was okay to sleep over. They spent more nights together than apart. There was a short awkward moment when they were changing for bed. They had changed in front of each other plenty of times before, but now they were dating, and neither of them knew quite what to do. They stood at opposite ends of the room and looked at each other for a minute before Sayu turned to face the wall and pulled off her blouse. Haruhi did the same.

They cuddled on the bed for a while and took turns reading a book out loud. Then they turned off the light, kissed good night, and went to bed. They kiss was short and sweet, more fluffy than steamy. But it was a nice kiss. They were both happy.

One might think it would be strange to be a host and have a girlfriend, but Haruhi didn't seem fazed at all, and Sayu thought the whole host thing was adorable. Haruhi thought it was fun to spend time with girls from Ouran Academy. She didn't think of it as romantic at all, even of the other girls did. Even though she did have a girlfriend now, Haruhi's duties to the host club still remained, and she carried on as usual. They boys of the Host Club didn't notice anything different, because there was nothing different. But deep in the backs of their minds they all wondered about Haruhi, because they all knew _something_ was different_. _And so they all subconsciously set out to find out just what.

* * *

><p><em>End Fate Four<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, so I know the Host Club hasn't been in this story very much, but I promise they will be in it a lot more when they meet Sayuri, which happens to be in the next chapter...**

_**Comment, favorite, subscribe, whatever.**_


	5. Stalking and Sayuri

**A/N: Urgh. This chapter is short, so sorry about that. I wanted to make it longer, but I realized I probably couldn't finish what I had planned by the end of today, so I decided to post what I had, because I feel bad for not posting in a while. Expect the next chapter soon, though. **

* * *

><p><em>Fate Five<em>

_Stalking and Sayuri_

* * *

><p>Haruhi smiled at her phone and set it down on the table.<p>

"Who were you texting?" Hikaru asked, leaning across the table, closer to her.

Haruhi shrugged. "Just someone I know."

Tamaki spazzed out. "Why won't daddy's little girl tell us? Your brothers and I just want to make sure you're not talking to creepers!"

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Haruhi said bluntly. Tamaki stopped trying to hug her and went to his emo corner.

Kaoru put his arm over Hikaru's shoulders. "Sheesh boss, no reason to get that upset." Tamaki sniffed.

There was a loud bang as Hunny busrt into the room. "Haru-chan," he whined as he tugged at her sleeve, "I can't find Usa-chan, he's gone missing!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you find him," she said, standing up from her chair. Hunny grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, still screaming something about his beloved bunny. There was silence in the room for a moment. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, then down at the table. They both smiled. Hikaru picked up Haruhi's phone that had still been sitting out in the open.

"Hey, Tamaki," Hikaru called out to the prince.

Tamaki looked at the twins. Hikaru swung Haruhi's phone back and forth. Tamaki leaped up and snatched it. He flipped it open.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Kaoru said slowly. Tamaki shushed him.

"Of course we should," The Prince said, "We have to make sure Haruhi isn't talking to creepers." The three spent a few minutes looking through her phone. Soon Haruhi was towed back into the room by Hunny, who was hugging his light pink Usa-chan.

"What're you guys doing with my phone?" She asked. Tamaki slammed it down on the table.

"We were um... doing stuff!" He said nervously. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Who's that girl in the pictures with you?" Kaoru asked.

"You looked at my pictures?" Haruhi grabbed her phone. "Uhg! I'm going home." She stormed out of the room.

"Oops." Hikaru shrugged.

"What was that about?" Hunny asked, climbing into a chair across from the other three. Tamaki smiled. He called Kyoya and Mori over form the other side of the room.

"All right everybody, Haruhi is meeting with a suspicious person this Sunday, according to her texts. We need an intervention plan!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Haruhi blinked at herself in the small mirror she held. She straightened out a piece of her hair and wiped off a little excess lip gloss. Usually she didn't care how she looked, but she always worried if she looked good when she was meeting up with Sayuri. She smiled and put the mirror back in her bag. She sat down softly on a bench, crossing her ankles.

She checked the time on her cell phone and twisted the fabric of her dress with her fingers.

"Haru-chan..." Haruhi started at the sound of a familiar voice whining out her name.

"Hunny? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, looking at the teary eyed boy clutching his pink bunny. Hunny sniffed.

"Well, I was with Taka-chan and everyone else, and we were kind of stalking you, but then I got distracted by these flowers and everyone was gone!"

"You were what?" Haruhi asked with a befuddled look on her face.

Hunny threw his arms around her hips and started bawling. "We didn't mean to stalk you! Tamaki talked us into it! Because you always have somewhere to be, and you always hurry home, and... Please don't be angry!"

Mori walked up and patted Hunny on the head. "You're making a scene Mitsukuni." Hunny let go of Haruhi and dried his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you, Hunny," she said reassuringly, "As for Tamaki..." She made a fist.

"Should I go get the others?" Mori asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes please."

Mori disappeared behind the corner for a minute, then came back with the remaining four hosts in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haruhi asked angrily, hand on hip. Everyone just looked at her, silent. "Well?"

"You look really pretty," Kaoru said, smiling.

"What?" Haruhi then remembered what she was wearing. She had put on a gradient pastel dress that started pink at the top and faded to yellow at the bottom, with an unbuttoned white sweater over the top. She had cute white sandals on her feet and a light blue bag. Some of her hair was clipped back with two hair clips shaped like strawberries, and she had on just a little bit of makeup.

Tamaki hugged her. "Daddy's little girl looks so beautiful and grown up! What did we do to deserve such a pretty daughter, mommy?" He asked Kyoya.

Kyoya scribbled something on his clipboard. "I don't think she's dressed up for us, Tamaki."

Tamaki froze, then held Haruhi at an arms length. "What do you think you're doing, young lady? Sneaking out and meeting up with suspicious people without telling mommy and daddy? You are in a lot of trouble!"

Haruhi removed Tamaki's hands from her. "Look, _you_ are the one who's in trouble! The Host Club isn't the only thing in my life, you know! I'm allowed to meet up with anyone I want, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Wow, she's angry," Hikaru commented. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Haruhi glanced down at her watch. "You guys really need to leave, okay? I'll deal with you later."

"Not until you tell us who you're meeting!" Tamaki said defiantly.

"Just go!" Haruhi said trying to push him away. It's not that she didn't want Sayuri to meet the Host Club, she just didn't really want them to meet Sayuri. Not like this anyway. Just then Sayuri came dashing around the corner, but she wasn't expecting so many people to be standing around. She slammed into the twins, tripped, and fell on the ground. She quickly jumped up.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, bouncing over to Haruhi's side. She looked around at everyone, slightly confused, then a smile stretched over her face. "Oh my gosh! This is the Host Club, right?"

Haruhi face palmed. "Unfortunately..."

"Wow, they are really attractive!"

Tamaki took her hand. "Thank you for your compliments, fair princess, but our beauty pales in comparison to your gentle moon-like glow and-"

Haruhi smacked him and stepped in between the two.

"Ow," Tamaki whined. Hunny tugged on Haruhi's skirt.

"You're friend is so pretty," the small host said with big eyes, "What's her name?"

Haruhi sighed. _I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later, _she thought to herself. "This is Sayuri," she gestured to the blonde. "Sayuri, this is Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki." She pointed to each of them as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all," Sayu said with a bow, then she turned to the twins. "Sorry I ran into you. I wasn't expecting so many people."

"It's okay," they said together.

"Sayuri," Kyoka said, trying out the name, "Tell us, how do you know Haruhi?"

"We're neighbors," she said happily. "I moved in a little over a month ago."

"Nice skirt," Haruhi commented, getting a chance to look at Sayu's cloths for the first time.

"Ah!" Sayuri blushed a little, and smoothed it out. "Sorry it's so short, but I was at the bakery, and I realized that I had forgotten the skirt I was going to wear, so I had to stop and buy one and it looked longer on the mannequin, and I didn't get a chance to try it on, and I had a slight break down in the middle of the street, and that's why I'm late."

Haruhi laughed a little. "It's fine, Sayu. You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you."

There was silence. No one really knew what to say.

"We're going to the zoo," Sayuri finally broke the silence. "I don't mind if you guys tag along, but it's really up to Haruhi."

"Please let us go!" Tamaki begged.

"I want to go to the zoo with Haru-chan~" Hunny sang.

Haruhi thought about it for a minute. "Fine. They can come."

"Hurray!" Hunny yelled.

"It's about a ten minute walk from here," Sayuri told them. "Let's get going."

They all started making their way to the zoo. Sayuri started happily chatting with the hosts. Haruhi made her way to Sayu's side and gently laced their fingers together, giving her girlfriend's had a squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Next stop... THE ZOO!<strong>


End file.
